Self-fulfilling prophecy
by Gwenore
Summary: When she was young a seer told Belle that once she left her home a darkness would come and claim her. Never being one for letting superstition stand in the way of what she wishes to do she goes and becomes the librarian in the small town of Storybrooke. But the prophecy turns out to be true and she is chased finding the only refuge being the shop of a certain Mr. Gold.


Belle ran frantically down the streets of the town of Storybrooke. It was late, not a soul out, though it seemed as if there was not a single soul left in the entire town except for hers. She had stayed late in the library where she worked as the librarian, lost in some book that she right now could not recall the name of as she was in a state of panic.

As she had been sitting there reading a strange thought had came upon her. Something that she had not thought about for years.

When she had been quite young, about twelve years old, she had gone to the carnival where she had her palm read and was told that if she left her home town that a darkness would consume her. In truth she had not given it much thought, certainly not heeded the warning that she got, even though it had certainly scared her when she was young.

So it was with no qualms in her mind that after graduating from university she had moved to the small city of Storybrooke and taken position as librarian there.

The thought of the old prophecy caused her to pause, narrowing her brows a bit. It was then… with no distraction from her book that she heard it.

Muted whispers that had surrounded her in her little library. Though not loud there seemed to be hundreds of them. Belle felt her heart pound. Perhaps it was time to go home, she thought to herself as she stood up, trying in vain to lie to herself, to say the continuous whispering was nothing more than a figment of her tired mind.

Truth cannot ever be denied for long.

Standing up she then noticed. There were now not only the whispers, but she felt that something was watching her. Several eyes peering from her books.

It was then she noticed. The library was dark. Not that this should come as a surprise it was after closing… except… as she glanced up at the ceiling every light was on. The shelves should only have been able to cast mild shadows, not oppressive darkness.

It was in that moment she ran, hoping beyond hope that once she was out among others that she would be safe.

However the streets were empty. Not a car, not a person, not even birds. Just her and the darkness.

So she ran.

She did not look back, she did not dare to. She knew that it was following and should she falter even for a single second, it would get her.

As she ran her eyes searched desperately for some place to seek shelter, but none could be found. Every window was dark and she knew… though uncertain of where this knowledge came from, that stopping at any of these would be the end.

Then she saw it. Up ahead, a small flicker of light. This was the shop of a certain Mr. Gold. She had seen him, but not spoken to him, though he was always around… or so it seemed.

Still now it seemed as if this shop would be her salvation.

Bursting through the door she saw Mr. Gold standing by one of the many shelves and put some ancient item in its place. He turned around to see her standing there, her back pressed against the door, a desperate thought that the darkness would break in.

"Miss French?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Gold! Something has happened! We need to flee!" she exclaimed, but he was not unnerved by what she had said. He did not even seem surprised.

"Please relax miss French, no harm will come to you in this store," he said as he, leaning upon a walking cane came closer.

"But the darkness…" Belle was having to catch her breath.

"The darkness?" Mr. Gold enquired.

"Yes, the darkness… it is coming!" she insisted, her legs at that point giving up as she realized just how exhausted she was.

"Oh, you need not worry about that," he said as he carefully knelt down in front of her. Belle furrowed her brow as she looked at him.

"What… what are you saying Mr. Gold?" she asked, barely able to keep her voice from breaking.

"Just as you heard. You need not worry about the darkness," he gave her a half smile.

"What… why? Why do you know about the darkness?" she asked, looking into those deep brown eyes. His grin became wider.

"Oh… I know quite a bit about the darkness. Let us just say… I am very personally acquainted with it," he said and in that moment those words left his lips, his eyes changed, the iris widening, becoming a sort of mudded color, but glowing towards her.

Belle at once tried to get to her feet, but she was so tired.

"You are it! You are the darkness!" she exclaimed.

"You might say that yes," he grinned. He did not attempt to grab her or restrain her. They both knew that he did not need to.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" she was on the verge of tears.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" he asked, the grin ever present on his face.

"Because…" Belle could not get out the words.

"Because I am darkness? Hm… I can see how you can get that thought, but it is far from true my dear. Why should I kill you? I don't even wish to hurt a single hair upon your pretty little head," he said, tossing the cane aside, going down on all four as he approached her.

"Then why…?" she shivered.

"Well… my creatures were perhaps a bit eager, I apologize for that. But they would never have hurt you, still… it served its purpose. They got you here," he was now so close that she could feel his breath against her skin.

Belle still felt her heart pounding, but she no longer believe that her life was in danger. But she did not feel safe. His intention was not yet known and she could not make herself believe that it was simply innocent.

"Then… um… what do you want?" Belle asked.

"Oh… what do I want, what do I want, a very interesting question indeed. Or no. It is really quite simple. I want you," he reached out his hand and tapped her nose, the grin never leaving his lips.

"Me?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes… you. I knew the moment that you wandered into this town. You knew it to. I could tell," he had her now pressed firmly up against the door.

"But why now? Like that?" she shook her head rapidly.

"Well… to be honest, I got impatient," Mr. Gold leaned closer and Belle threw up her hands in surprise as she felt his lips against her. An intense pleasure then started to spread from her lips. She knew she shouldn't touch him, that if she did, she would fall and he would have won.

His lips continued to caress hers, and she felt herself slip further and further into this dark euphoria of pleasure. She lifted her hands… to push him off? She could never be certain what her intent was in that moment, because nearly all sensible thought had by that point already long since left her. So instead of whatever that intent was in the beginning, perhaps was there none, she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his soft hair against the skin of her hands, tangling willing fingers in it.

Mr. Gold moved himself closer, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, both of them panting.

"You knew this was going to happen did you not, dearie?" he asked, those muddy eyes still glowing towards her as their kiss was broken.

Belle could not answer him, just standing there on her knees, trying desperately to form some sort of coherent thought, though it seemed to her to be near impossible to do so.

Mr. Gold did not wait for her answer as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her neck, caressing the skin with his lips.

"Do not worry my dear, it does not hurt. Being consumed by darkness is so easy… want to know why?" he asked as he unbuttoned her sweater with one hand the other stroking through her hair. Belle looked into those glowing eyes and gave a small nod quite unintentionally.

"Because, my dear… there exist no greater pleasure," he whispered in her ear as he then removed her sweater, his hands on either side caressing her sides before pulling her top of, Belle having willingly let her arms go over her head make it's removal easier.

"But…" she was not able to resist, she was far to gone for that. Her hands came and caressed his chest, pressing her body against his.

"But what dearie?" he asked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him, she feeling how excited he was. She pulled up his shirt, allowing her small soft hand to slip inside and caress his skin.

"I… I don't remember…" she then confessed. He let out a low chuckle.

"Well… then it couldn't matter all that much now could it?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice, as he hugged her close forcing her to lean on him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"I guess not…" she then muttered, finding that her hips were grinding against him.

With this Mr. Gold allowed himself to fall back, Belle leaning on him fell with him, but to her surprise they did not land on the cold hard shop floor. Instead she felt soft silken sheets caress against her nude skin and feeling his own against hers.

They were in another room, stripped of all their clothing, laying upon a great circular bead with black silken sheets. Belle blinked, but looking into those unnatural eyes, she found it hard to question why. It seemed to be just something that he could do.

"You are so befitting your name, dearie," he whispered in her ear before he lowered his hand and started to feel between her legs. She jolted at the unexpected pleasure, clamping her legs together only to feel how wet that she had gotten.

"No need to resist now. Loosen your legs, let me inside," his voice had now become nothing more than a hushed whisper as he placed his teeth on her ear.

"I…" Belle was uncertain where she was going with that sentence unable to do anything but what he requested and opened her legs. He caressed her, let his fingers play with her as he felt her so willingly beneath his hand.

"You did not resist your fate very much," he said as he proceeded to kiss her neck, letting his teeth grace the skin teasingly.

"I tried to run… see where that lead me," she gasped.

"A self-fulfilling prophecy hum?" he asked with a grin.

"If something is fate… can one escape?" she was openly panting now.

"No… guess not," his lips graced hers as he lifted her legs, placing them across his back as he trusted inside. Belle could not keep from letting out a loud moan, arching her back against his body. He groaned, the glow in his eyes now able to light up the entire room. It felt so good to be inside her. What he had dreamed of since the first time he had laid eyes upon her in the small town of Storybrooke.

Belle was feeling the pleasure swell within her, light flickering across her eyes as she clutched herself around Mr. Gold's neck. Her hips moved, arching to feel it even more. And she wanted more. She did not care if this would end up killing her, it felt that it might, because in this moment she felt so good.

Having no control over her voice she showed all her pleasure to him, pressing her body even further against his.

In this moment he was in no more control than she, being lost in a state of indescribable euphoria. He wanted to be even closer to her, to feel her warmth even more.

But such states of pleasure cannot last forever and with a final groan he came inside her. He stood there over her, looking deeply into her eyes as both of them had to do nothing but breathe for a long time.

Mr. Gold then pulled out of her laying there, his glowing eyes still never leaving her for a second. Belle herself felt an tiredness creep upon her, unable to fight it any longer she let her eyes close and slip into the darkness of dreamless sleep.


End file.
